world_dubbingfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Berry
American|she_has_dubbed_in = Flower Mound|estado = Active|years_active = 2015 (4 years)|dub_area = Los Angeles|state = Active}} 22125FD7-B400-44C4-B50C-26F651A3A88C.jpeg|Glass in The Rising of the Shield Hero, one of her most famous characters. F8CCDB2B-930C-4725-9ACA-15F0212B665D.jpeg|NK Cell in Cells at Work, another one of her most famous characters. 9710BF6C-AE8F-4FA2-B94C-56F76053D04F.jpeg|Kitakami in KanColle: Kantai Collection, another one of her most famous characters.characters. 86526493-BAFB-464E-9DB3-B97A7C917CFE.jpeg|Tanya in Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online, another one of her most famous . 9D9A077D-1702-403B-B97F-BD72CD22C4E0.jpeg|Layla in Record of Grancrest War, another one of her most famous characters. CB0A718C-E31F-48FB-B963-6332C31702AE.jpeg|Ayumu Ozura in Tokyo ESP, another one of her most famous characters. AE88C390-6BDC-4357-95C3-656D4171CFE2.jpeg|Mao Nimaijita in Nanbaka, another one of her most famous characters. 79F40D1C-F8D0-4952-8648-891EFFAFD4AA.jpeg|Thirteen in My Hero Academia, another one of her most famous characters. 8DEA241E-9C4A-43F1-B71B-38D8A1FD6B94.jpeg|Hajime Tsuji in Three Leaves, Three Colors. 44714AA0-08F8-4B6A-9D6E-539C1295A363.jpeg|Jacqueline in Show My Rodk!! Short!!. 96001FA4-4030-4272-9460-99EE104657DE.jpeg|Hiroto in Divine Gate. 3F8670CE-B718-47B2-BCCC-D80AC5BAD519.jpeg|Sagami in Servamp - Young Angelo Lagusa *A Centaur's Life - Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index III - Floris *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Additional Voices *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation - Koharu Kagami *Aquarion Logos - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan: Junior High - Additional Voices *B't X - Boy (ep5), Children (ep1, 4, 11, 25), Crowd (ep1, 23-24), Main Square Crowd (ep1), Science Crowd (ep1), Soldiers (ep24-25), Street Crowd (ep1), Woman (ep1) *Barakamon - Akihiko "Akki" Arai *Basilisk: The Ouka Ninja Scrolls - Hachirou Kouga (Young) *Black Clover - Female Ocean Dweller 42D (ep42), Female Ocean Dweller 42F (ep42), Nash *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond - Emilina Anderson, Additional Voices *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card - Additional Voices *Cells at Work! - NK Cell *Chaos Dragon - Young Sweallow, Additional Voices *Chaos;Child - Additional Voices *Cheer Boys!! - Additional Voices *Chio's School Road - Girl 6A (ep6) *Clockwork Planet - Additional Voices *Convenience Store Boy Friends - Nozomi Itokawa *D.Gray-Man - Additional Voices *Dagashi Kashi - Boy A (ep8), Additional Voices *Dance with Devils - Young Lindo Tachibana *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Student Council Member (ep7) *DARLING in the FRANXX - Goro (Child) *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Female Soldier 1B (ep1), Lilio *Dimension W - Additional Voices *Divine Gate - Hiroto (ep2), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super - Fairy A (ep27), Sanka Coo, Additional Voices *ēlDLIVE - Chuta Kokonose *Fairy Tail - Additional Voices *Free! -Dive to the Future- - Misaki *Fruits Basket - Hatsuharu Sohma (Young; ep9) *Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory - Sabina Rechnio *Gangsta. - Young Yang (ep10) *Garo: The Animation - Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line - Additional Voices *Gosick - Additional Voices *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens - Additional Voices *Handa-kun - Saito (ep11), Additional Voices *Hanebado! - Female Random Adult 06B (ep6), Female Student 10B (ep10), Walla Male and Female Crowd (ep10) *Hyouka - Inoue (ep6), Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Linda/Underling *In Another World with my Smartphone - Lein (ep6) *Interviews with Monster Girls - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch - Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable - Koichi's Mother, Boy (ep3), Female Student (ep1), Young Keicho Nijimura (ep5) *Joker Game - Akira Arisaki (Child) (ep10) *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War - Additional Voices *Junji Ito Collection - Girls (ep12B) *KADO: The Right Answer - Additional Voices *Kakuriyo -Bed & Breakfast for Spirits- - Kai *Kantai Collection - Kitakami *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Yūko Ōshima *Kino's Journey -the Beautiful World - the Animated Series - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me - Alexandrite, Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic - Additional Voices *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Young Tigrevurmud "Tigre" Vorn *Magical Girl Raising Project - Weiss Winterprison/Shizuku Ashuu *Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka - Nozomi Makino *Maria the Virgin Witch - Suzanne *Megalo Box - Santa, Additional Voices *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia - Thirteen *My Roommate is a Cat - Hiroto Yasaka (Child) *Myriad Colors Phantom World - Additional Voices *NEW GAME! - Additional Voices *Noragami - Keiichi (ep1) *One Piece - Sharley, Additional Voices *Orange - Additional Voices *Overlord - Nfirea Bareare *Ping Pong: The Animation - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace - Additional Voices *Recovery of an MMO Junkie - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil - Tokaku Azuma *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Additional Voices *Sakura Quest - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors - Young Nobuyuki Sanada, Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End - Additional Voices *Servamp - Puck (ep10), Sagami (ep6) *Seven Mortal Sins - Additional Voices *Shōnen Maid - Yūji Hino *Show By Rock!! - Jacklyn, Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair - Kido Deena (ep21) *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 - Additional Voices *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love - Saki Todo *Tales of Zestiria the X - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance - Wajima (ep1) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Young Hilmes, Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance - Young Hilmes *The Rising of the Shield Hero - Glass *The Vision of Escaflowne - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *Three Leaves, Three Colors - Hajime Tsuji *Tokyo ESP - Ayumu Oozora *Tokyo Ghoul - Young Nishiki (ep5) *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Ayumu Hogi, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul:re - Ayumu Hogi *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Sayo Samonji, Additional Voices *Trickster - Sousuke *Tsukigakirei - Additional Voices *Wise Man's Grandchild - Thor von Flegel *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Young Gija (ep10) *Yurikuma Arashi - D5 *Zombie Land Saga - Female Band Member 2B (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Boy and the Beast - Young Ichirohiko 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *NANBAKA - Mao Nimaijita *Planetarian - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *She has a YouTube channel where she covers Japanese songs in English under the name "Unknown Songbird". *She is a fraternal triplet. *Twitter: @TheMorganBerry *Website: www.TheMorganBerry.com Category:Dubbing actresses based in Los Angeles